


If You Want Me... Earn Me.

by minusmelle



Series: Earn Me [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, I love that au, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: he had so much power...that's what drew him to Dean in the first place.Ambreigns AU: Boss/Employee written for my friend Patricia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pme91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pme91/gifts).



He had so much power.

That's what had drawn Dean to him in the first place. He ran the three companies with an iron fist and at night he'd fuck Dean like he owned him too. Dean spent so many nights wrapped up in his bed, moaning out his name in fits of passion, getting lost in love with a man so powerful, dominating… and his. 

At least he was... until two months ago.

Two months ago when the man he loved asked a powerful  _ woman _ to be his wife. 

Two months ago when Dean cried in his expensive house, half naked once he told him the news. The guy who gave him everything once upon a time was now willing to live a lie, to make everyone but himself happy.

Dean stirred the cocktail around, with his fingertips as he walked through the office party. He kept to himself as he glided through the sea of important people who were celebrating the important deal his boss, and ex just got for the company. As if things were hard enough to deal with, Dean had to see him flaunt  _ her  _ off while he sat in the background like he never existed. 

Keep in mind, he didn't hate  _ her. _

She wasn’t the blame for them failing. He was. Him and his lust to be someone he's not, something he's not. Dean sighed, as he locked eyes across the bar with him for a second then like the flickering light of their love, the moment was gone.

“Hey, I was hoping you'd make it.” Sami Zayn, Dean’s only office friend and the only one who knew the truth, said to Dean just to get his attention. Sami looked towards Dean’s line of vision and saw him looking at the guy he knew he couldn't have anymore. Sami frowned and moved to stand in front of him, so he could block his line of vision. “I thought we were done with Roman watching?” He sighed, as Dean’s blues were forced on him instead.

“I'm his personal assistant. I have to look at him,” Dean tried to cover up his obvious desperation but the frown on Sami's face proved he wasn't buying it.

“Yes, you're his personal assistant but you're also the guy he used for sex while he was with that chick,” Sami pointed over to the happy couple, then he watched Dean look down. “How many times do we have to go over this? You deserve better.” Sami saw Dean nod, and that's when he took the drink out of Dean’s hands then held them in his own. “Come dance with me?” 

“Sami… I don't know,” Dean was reluctant, “I'm technically still working,”

“He always has you working, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun.” Sami didn’t take anymore no’s for an answer. He grabbed Dean and pulled him close and they started dancing to the music. For the first time in months Dean found a smile. Sami was such a great friend. He was getting so lost in the music he didn't notice Roman watching him. Sami smiled and brought Dean close and that's when Dean felt a buzz in his pocket. It was his work phone.

Dean pulled it out to answer and saw it was from Roman. 

**Meet me in my office, 10 minutes. -Roman.**

Dean read it twice, then looked over across the room. Roman was still watching. Dean shook his head no at him, then smiled, focusing back on Sami. His phone went off again, and this time Dean read it a little slower than before.

**It's work related, you’re still at work Ambrose. 5 minutes - Roman.**

Dean frowned when he saw the message. He stopped dancing with Sami, then sighed while looking down. “I have to go. I'll be back soon. He needs me.. for work.” Sami made a face but Dean shook his head, “I promise, it's work related. I'll be right back okay?” He smiled at Sami then walked out towards the offices. 

It was quiet tonight because literally everyone was downstairs at the party. Dean walked fast to his boss’ office with his blackberry in hand in case he needed to write something down. He opened the glass doors and immediately saw him, leaning near the edge of his desk, with his arms crossed. 

“Is there something you need.. sir?” Dean asked, as he walked up to him.

“Why are you dancing with that redheaded asshole?” Roman decided that was going to be the first thing that came out of his mouth. Dean rolled his eyes and turned around beginning to walk out, but Roman was right behind him. “No answer huh? So what you're fucking him now?” 

Dean scoffed and laughed while turning around. Roman was directly in front of him now, gray eyes looking back at him expectantly, “So what if I am huh? Why would that be a bad thing? You're fucking getting married Roman you have no claim on me or my body anymore. So don't call me up here with lies about work just so you can act like a jealous boyfriend because news flash... I AM NOT YOURS.” Dean quickly grabbed the handle on the door to open it, but Roman stopped him. He closed the door back shut, then turned Dean around and pressed him into the cold glass. 

“Let me go,” Dean told him faintly.

“No… I can’t… Dean... you’re mine, just like I'm yours.” Roman breathed out near Dean’s lips, heavy pants exchanged from both men. Dean felt his hands grab at his waist and all he could think about was the last time he felt them on him. He tried to get lost in the feel but his hands went to his ass, grabbing both cheeks through his slacks with his big hands. “I miss you so much Dean,” Roman whispered near his ear, right before he kissed the shell of it, then slowly down his pale neck to his spot. Dean moaned when Roman bit into it, sucking in thick flesh where his shoulder and neck collided. “Let me have you, just one last time.”

Those words should've been enough for Dean. Once upon a time a “take off your clothes,” or “let me have you.” would've been the only thing he needed before he was bent over Roman's desk with his ass in the air, moaning his name. But things were different now. He had someone else who he chose as appropriate. Dean wasn't that guy. He pushed him hard off of him, and breathed out heavily while shaking his head.

“You had me. I  _ was _ yours, Roman. For two years I was all yours. I gave up my life for you. Literally, everything. Only for you to choose her because it's best for your company if the CEO wasn't a queer. But like I told you two months ago. I won't be the one you fuck, then you go back to her, crawling in her bed smelling like sex and me. You don't want us. You want a lie and I love you but I deserve better than that.” Dean choked up as he spoke. He willed himself not to cry, holding back tears and red eyes as he went for the door. 

“I deserve you,” Roman said back desperately. “Dean please…”

“If you want me,” Dean whimpered while turning his head to look back at him, “Then fucking earn me.” He said no more than that, as he grabbed the handle then walked out the door. 

Later on that night, Dean came home alone yet again to a big house with no one in it. He whistled for his dog who looked to be sleeping in the corner. Dean sighed, while tossing his keys down on the counter. He walked to the fridge and stopped in front of it, looking at the picture of him and Roman from fourth of July. They were kissing in front of the fireworks. Dean rolled his watery eyes at it, and grabbed it from the magnet then tossed it in his drawer. 

He was opening the fridge for something to drink before bed when he heard three familiar knocks on his door. Dean’s heart started to race as he closed the fridge back, and slowly opened the door, “Roman.” Dean said as he saw him standing in his doorway, with his tie disheveled, and cuffs loose. “What are you doing here?” 

“Let me in, please?” Roman begged him. Dean wanted to say no but it was hard to say no to someone he loved. No matter how much he hurt him. Dean opened the door without turning back and he heard it close once Roman entered. He couldn't look at him, he didn't want too.

“Why aren't you at the party?” Dean whispered, in a soft voice that was barely there, too tired to argue or fight. He waited for Roman to say something but no words came. He heard footsteps behind him, the expensive shoes thumped on the floor until they stopped, and huge arms wrapped themselves around him.  Dean’s lost his breath when he felt those hands on his body, moving up and down his waist slowly, like he was delicate, which he was. At least his heart was. It was broken, for months on end and it could only be mended by him, his touch and his love. 

“Ro-” A breathless whisper floated out of his mouth, as he was placed against Roman's body. His erection digging into his ass in desperate need of Dean, like always. A part of Dean knew he needed to stop, he shouldn't let this man control him like he controls all things but he couldn't help it. His heart beat for one person and that person happened to be someone emotionally unavailable.  But for tonight, his body could be his, maybe one last time and Dean had to be okay with that. 

“Take off your clothes,” It was whispered in his ear and Dean wanted nothing more than to do just that. He didn't turn around, but he did start to unbutton his shirt and slowly he tore it down his shoulders. He heard Roman grunt out, a deep gruttal of pure sexual frustration. When Dean’s pants dropped and Roman saw his boxer briefs that he had brought Dean for his birthday he smiled, then pulled Dean back in, and kissed his neck. 

_ Goddamn.  _

Why did it feel so good to be touched by someone like him. Why did Dean do this to himself time and time again knowing the outcome would stay the same? His hand was now in Dean’s underwear, grabbing hold of his dick and softly stroking just the way Dean liked it. He knew exactly what to do to get him riled up. He knew the in and out's of Dean’s body like he kept a map of him in his mind, each pleasure center revelled, and adorned.

“Fuck!” Dean whispered as both of his hands fell on the kitchen counter. Roman had speeded up, ready to make Dean his again by just the stroke of his hand, the twitch of his dick, and the powerful grunts he let off as he touched him. 

“Can I have you?” Powerful he was, gentlemen he was too. It was the moments like that, when he asked for Dean that he fell in love. Those sweet moments that made Dean his all over again. Dean turned to look into his eyes and softly he nodded. Roman's pants were off as soon as he said yes, and along with Dean's briefs and his boxers came a small bottle of lube Dean kept in his kitchen drawer for moments like this. “Who else has had you since we…” Roman didn't want to finish his sentence. 

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Dean teased. A soft, but barely there lip was tugged between his teeth as he felt his huge, fully erect head teased his much smaller hole. 

“I don’t want to know,” Roman told him honestly, “The thought of anyone else near you drives me crazy. Dean you fucking drive me crazy. I'm worth over 13 million but you make me feel like you're worth my entire life.” He kissed his shoulder as he spoke, making Dean whimper. Only he could say that. Only he could tell Dean that he was worth more to him than money and only Dean would believe it. 

He felt him push in, slow at first so he could let Dean get used to him again, as he bottomed out inside of him Dean was kissed, over and over again to ease the physical and emotional pain. Dean winced and moaned at the raw feel of him from behind, his hands were on his hips, digging in fast as he began to thrust. Fuck. How did he get himself into this? Two years ago he walked into Reigns industries looking for a job and came out with a love that completely ruined him, in both good and bad ways. He felt that dick deep inside, his thrust needier than before as they kissed sloppy, desperate for something that had to end. 

But could it?

“Ro, I miss you,” he had to tell him, through the moans, hard thrusts and whimpers of his name. He had to know how he still affected him, despite him breaking his heart. 

“Not as much as I miss you,” The perfect words from the most perfectly flawed guy, who was holding onto him for dear life, hands all over like a maroon five song from his nipples to his dick, stroking, pleasing, being a god from the front and the back at the same time. 

_ Earn me _ .

He heard his conscience scream out to him.

_ He already has. _

Dean told himself back.

“Dean… fuck,” Roman yelled out, going faster and faster behind him, as his hand speeded up in stroke and rhythm. His kiss was hungrier, his tongue like fire burning, flaming for Dean and Dean only. Dean felt himself on the edge too, scratching at Roman’s thigh to keep him as close as possible until he felt it, that strong, thick seed filling him up like never before. Dean fell against the counter, releasing his own as Roman kept going, until he was drenched completely inside of him.

They laughed, they panted, and breathed deeply as Roman reigned kisses down Dean's sculpted back. He wasted no time in pulling out, and picking a spent Dean up off his feet, carrying him towards his bedroom. Dean wrapped his arms around him, head snuggled into his shoulder as he let himself believe that he was back for a few seconds. This land of make believe where Roman chose him was fun, at least for now. 

He laid him down, and soon he was in Dean's bed with him, big spoon and little spoon together, just for tonight. 

Dean caressed his tattoo arm, and laced his fingers with his own, trying not to let himself get caught up it was hard to do when the man you loved kept coming back, despite him knowing he shouldn't. He said nothing for awhile, right now he just wanted to enjoy his company. 

“I told her I couldn't marry her,” Roman said nervously to the back of Dean’s head. “I ended it tonight, for you.” Dean was frozen in time, as he listened to Roman. At first he thought this had to be dream, but it felt all too real to be. Roman slowly turned Dean around so those scared blue eyes saw him and he smiled, a nice wide smile. “I thought I could handle being with someone I don't love for the sake of business, but every single day since we've broke up, my heart breaks thinking about the fact that you're not mine. You told me to earn you, and I know I can't do it all over night but I promise I'll do it. For the rest of my life, I'll do it. Just tell me I have a chance, tell me I get to wake up and see your face again… please.” 

Dean's eyes filled with tears as he listened to this man tell him everything he's ever wanted to hear. He was offering him a chance, to start over and let himself be earned like he always wanted. He was willing to give up everything… for their love.

“You… you have a chance,” Dean whimpered out through tears. “Just… don't hurt me okay?” 

“Never again.” Roman promised, with a big smile.  

Dean was pulled on top of him, and with a kiss he was promised that the pain of being without him would forever be replaced with the pleasure of being his… always.  

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a mini series like tdg? what do you guys think? -Melle


End file.
